Une nuit sur mon epaule
by vaughn's girl 59
Summary: Pas grand chose a dire, a part que ceci est une nouvelle songfic assez fluffy. Slash Mcdanno comme toujours.


_Parce que je suis en manque- à ne pas mal interpréter petites perverses- de mon homme, j'avais une très grosse envie d'écrire. Donc voici une nouvelle song fic inspirée par cette magnifique chanson de Marc Lavoine et Véronique Sanson. Voilà j'espère que vous allez aimer… et comme dans la chanson, alternance des points de vue._

_Je l'ai regardé sourire_

_Il m'a parlé de la vie_

_Maintenant je peux m'endormir _

_Une nuit sur son épaule_

_Une nuit sur son épaule_

Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur de toute sa vie. Et pour une des premières fois depuis leur première rencontre, ce n'était pas du tout mais alors pas du tout de sa faute. Une balle tirée par derrière par un suspect en fuite. Personne ne l'avait vu venir, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à emmener dans la voiture de police son complice dans une nouvelle affaire de trafic de drogues.

Le cri était terrifiant : un cri immense de douleur- ils avaient enlevé leurs gilets pare-balles, croyant être en sécurité. La surprise avait été totale et Steve avait assisté avec effroi à la chute de son amour sur le sol, le dos en sang. Les ambulances furent rapidement sur les lieux- heureusement car il fit un arrêt cardiaque à peine embarqué dans le véhicule. Un ambulancier dut le maintenir au banc pour éviter qu'il ne s'approche trop alors qu'ils le réanimaient.

Secondes interminables d'angoisse et de terreur. Ils y parvinrent mais Danny restait inconscient, laissant ainsi le SuperSeal au bord de la crise de nerfs pendant plus d'une semaine tandis que les cousins s'occupaient comme il le fallait du tireur. Si ce dernier s'était retrouvé face au brun, il n'aurait vraiment pas fait long feu.

Quand enfin il se réveilla, le Seal- qui n'avait pas dormi depuis des jours- était parti se chercher un café et quand il revint dans la chambre et qu'il le vit lui sourire amoureusement, il crut fondre de bonheur. Se jetant sur ses lèvres longuement une fois que son aide respiratoire lui fut ôtée. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de sa vie qu'à ce moment.

Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien quand Danny en était capable malgré les médicaments qui lui étaient administrés. De leur avenir, de leur petite puce qui grandissait tellement vite, de tout ce qui allait suivre. Plus de colère, plus de culpabilité : ils étaient simplement heureux de vivre et évitaient tous sujets contrariants.

Et pour la première fois depuis des jours, réussissant à obtenir l'accord des infirmières, il put enfin s'endormir la tête posée sur son épaule. Evitant tout contact avec sa blessure et se reposant enfin, plus calme et rassuré que jamais.

_Je le veux calme et tranquille_

_Je le veux tout simplement_

_Je voudrais qu'il s'abandonne_

_Une nuit sur mon épaule_

_Une nuit sur mon épaule_

Il savait à quel point son homme avait pu s'énerver ces derniers jours, les cousins lui avaient dit. Il n'avait pas quitté une seule fois son chevet, s'énervant contre les médecins et infirmières s'ils avaient un peu de retard sur les horaires habituels de visite ou quand il interprétait mal les regards curieux ou inquiets visibles sur leurs visages en lisant les résultats des dernières analyses. Il n'avait pas manqué de se moquer de lui.

A cet instant même, il restait éveillé, l'observant en train de dormir. Il était si calme, si tranquille. C'était le moment où il l'aimait le plus au monde, quand il ne jouait plus au SuperSeal inconscient et lanceur de grenades. Cet instant où il s'abandonnait totalement, ne pensant plus aux infirmier(e)s qui lui faisaient du gringue et qu'il cessait d'être jaloux.

Ça lui faisait du bien de le sentir là, contre son épaule, lui permettant de caresser tendrement ses cheveux en attendant que le sommeil ne l'emporte à son tour. Bercé par le calme confortant autour de lui.

_Je lui dédie mes sourires_

_Et même tous mes éclats de voix_

_Il me donne sans me le dire_

_La violence de ses regards_

_Voilà_

_Tout simplement_

_Je l'aime, oh oh je l'aime_

Que ne feraient-ils pas l'un sans l'autre ? Les moments où ils souriaient le plus, c'était chacun en la présence de l'autre.

Leurs carguments étaient devenus monnaie courante. Danny en était devenu pratiquement persuadé que son beau brun en faisait exprès des fois pour les provoquer.

Ses regards qu'il croisait parfois quand ils se trouvaient face à un suspect, si froids, si effrayants, si violents… il ne voudrait jamais en être la cause directe un jour.

Mais cette épreuve avait renforcé comme jamais leur amour. Steve, anciennement avare de mots et dur à s'exprimer en matière de sentiments, ne se lassait plus un seul jour de lui dire. Priant chaque jour de voir encore longuement tous ces sourires et d'entendre ces éclats de voix et qu'il n'aura pas un jour à lui adresser ces fameux regards.

_Quand je lui joue du piano_

_Ses cheveux caressent mon dos_

_Je lui donnerais ma musique_

_Une nuit sur son épaule_

_Une nuit sur son épaule_

Ce soir, Danny était enfin revenu de l'hôpital et enfin accepté d'emménager définitivement chez lui. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup d'arguments pour le convaincre d'ailleurs. Juste une promesse de toujours s'aimer et d'avancer dans la durée.

Et même avec ce sentiment de bien-être et de sérénité, de se sentir enfin totalement chez lui sur cette île anciennement maudite, il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il désirait profiter de la vie, savourant chaque moment qu'il y avait à chérir. Il bénissait tout ce qu'on pouvait lui offrir. Il s'était levé sans un bruit pour ne pas réveiller son ami. Trois heures du matin, il avait bien le droit à ses nuits.

Le piano lui attira l'œil. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas joué de musique et cette nuit, cela lui prit de nouveau. Il fit survoler ses doigts sur les touches, se rappelant doucement des mouvements mécaniques. Cela revenait, ça y était. En faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de boucan, il commença à pianoter, se réjouissant de voir qu'il n'avait pas tout perdu. C'était si doux, si agréable et la sensation d'un corps se collant à son dos en l'entourant de ses bras s'y rajouta.

Il continua à jouer ainsi pour une grande partie de la nuit, continuant sur de douces musiques, tentant de jouer celles que réclamait son petit-ami. Celui-ci se laissa bercer par la musique, fermant ses yeux en se collant encore plus à ce corps chaud qu'il aimait tant et qui lui avait tant manqué. Une nuit passée sur son épaule.

Fin…

_Alors… euh j'assume encore une fois si vous trouvez ça trop fluffy. J'en avais bien besoin ce soir encore._


End file.
